Quisiera volver a ti
by Hikariuzumakipotter
Summary: Y allí estaba ella, muerta... asesinada... por mi culpa... ¿Qué pensaría Harry si encontrara a Ginny, muerta en su propia casa? H/G
1. Pov Harry

Este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrida en la clase de castellano y me mandaron a hacer una historia y me salio esto xD

Espero que sea de su agrado

Advertencia: los personajes de Harry Potter no me perteneces, le pertenecen a J.K Rowliny Warner Bros.

Summari: Y allí estaba ella, muerta... asesinada... por mi culpa... ¿Qué pensaría Harry si encontraraa Ginny, muerta en su propia casa?

**_Dialogos- en negrita y cursiva_**

_Pensamientos-cursiva_

* * *

_**"Quisiera volver a ti"**_

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? me han arrebatado todo lo que he tenido, primero a mis padres, luego a mi padrino... y ahora a la mujer de mi vida. Fue todo tan repentino que todavía me cuesta asimilarlo._

_Era un día normal, yo me alistaba para ir al ministerio, mientras mi esposa Ginny preparaba el desayuno. Baje a la cocina, cuando entre, la vi sentada... pero sentí que algo pasaba, lo vi en sus ojos, denotaban preocupación, pero cuando me senté a su lado se calmo un poco. Comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, después de un rato ella me pregunto:_

_- **¿Como amanecisteis mi vida?**_

_- **Muy bien**- le respondí con una sonrisa. _

_- **Me alegro**- susurro pero su voz demostraba su preocupación._

_- **¿Paso algo malo...Ginny?-**le pregunte preocupado. _

_- **No...**- Me dijo- **Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, espero no estar en lo correcto**- musito mas para si misma que para mi._

_- **Tranquila**- dije mientras me levantaba- **no pasara nada, me tengo que ir nos vemos**- le dije mientras me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso para luego irme a trabajar._

_En el ministerio fue un día muy agitado; habían sido reportados una serie de ataque en un pueblo muggle pero en el lugar se detecto el uso de magia negra, así que se cree que fueron los mortifagos que todavía quedan sueltos. Pero nada de eso me quitaba las palabra que había dicho Ginny esa mañana: "**Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero no estar en lo correcto" y si ella tal vez estuviera en lo correcto**, si le llegara a pasar algo yo... decidí desechar ese pensamiento para termina con mi trabajo y volver a casa donde seguro Ginny se encontraría haciendo la cena._

_Salí del ministerio a las 7 porque tuve que atender a alguien que había llegado de improvisto, cansado me aparecí en casa. Pude detectar un aura de magia proveniente de la casa, pero no era la de Ginny... no era la de alguien mas. Abrí apresurado la puerta principal y lo que vi me dejo desconcertado: los muebles, los cuadros y los estantes estaba totalmente destruidos, en la sala se notaba un alto grado de magia. Perono veía a Ginny por ningún lado de la sala, así que decidí buscar en toda la casa, pero nada. Solo me faltaba averiguar en nuestra habitación. Me acerque temeroso hacia la puerta, la abrí pero me arrepentí enseguida de haberlo hecho._

_Allí estaba tendida en el suelo, pálida; cubierta de cortes por todo el cuerpo, bañada en su propia sangre. Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, esta helada, pero mi corazón se negaba a creer que me habían quitado todo lo que tenia otra vez dejándome solo, de nuevo, solo en este mundo._

_Y ahora me encuentro aquí solo, en la habitación que una vez compartí con ella, buscando la forma de volver con ella... esperando el momento en que nuestras almas puedan estar otra vez juntas, como debería ser, justas por siempre en un mundo infinito donde siempre nos espere paz y alegría, donde pueda estar junto a ella, donde no sufra porque se que mas nunca se alejara de mi lado._

_Ginny, te necesito, te amo demasiado no puedo vivir si tu no estas aquí brindándome la alegría de levantarme todos los día y saber que hay una razón de existir. Tú eras, eres y serás siempre mi motivo de vivir, por eso quiero que regreses, que vengas a buscarme para que me lleves al lugar donde te encuentras. Para volver a estar juntos, como debería ser, para que nuestro amor se vuelva infinito y eterno..._

**_siempre te voy a esperar, para que me lleves contigo  
... Ginny..._**

* * *

Dejen reviews! Si les ha gustado podre la Perspectiva de Ginny

besos y gracias por leer


	2. Pov Ginny

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte la perspectiva de ginny

* * *

_Quisiera volver a ti _

_Me levante esa mañana un poco cansada, me dí una ducha, me arregle un poco y baje a hacer el desayuno mientras mi esposo Harry dormía. Cuando termine de prepara el desayuno, lo coloque en la mesa y me senté tomando un café._

_En eso siento una extraña presencia detrás mio, me doy la vuelta pero no hay nadie en la cocina, alterada espere a que mi marido llegara a la cocina; cuando entro me relaje un poco, se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio... después de un largo rato me atreví a habla._

_**-¿como amaneciste?**- pregunte mientras le daba un bocado al pan_

_-**muy bien-** me respondió con esa radiante sonrisa que tanto amo_

_**-me alegro-** dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo pero al parecer no funciono porque Harry volteo rápidamente a verme_

_-**¿paso algo malo...Ginny?**- me pregunto preocupado_

_**-No..**- le dije- **Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, espero no estar en lo correcto**- musite mas para mi misma que para él._

_**- Tranquila**- me dijo mientras se levantaba - **no pasara nada, me tengo que ir nos vemos**- dijo mientras se acerco a mi dándome un pequeño beso para luego irse a trabajar._

_Mientas él trabajaba, me dedique a hacer lo deberes de la casa. Limpie nuestro cuarto, la cocina y la sala; guarde unas cosas que Harry había comprado en la semana y ordene las cosas que se encontraban fuera de lugar... Harry y yo somos un poco desordenados._

_Cuando termine de limpiar y ordenar, dejando la casa reluciente, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala; colocando mi varita en la mesa, la cual siempre la traía conmigo; y me relaje un poco... pero unos minutos después volví a sentir la presencia de la mañana, tome mi varita y mire a la puerta de la casa._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahí se encontraba un hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro, con varita en mano, suponía que su mirada estaba posada en mi... no sabia bien eso ya que tenia la cara cubierta por una capucha. Se acerco a mi a paso lento, yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió: detenerlo._

_**-expelliarmus- **dije agitando mi varita hacia aquel hombre, que evadió mi hechizo con facilidad- desmayo- vuelvo a intentarlo pero obtengo el mismo resultado, le mire con ira, provocando la risa del otro_

_si eres ingenua, como siempre- me dice... estoy confundida ¿como siempre? Acaso el me conoce... siento como un hechizo roza mi oreja y le miro de nuevo, me había distraído por una simple cosa que me pudo haber costado mucho, él me miraba sonriente mientras me lanzaba hechizos a diestras y siniestras, lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlos._

_**-stupefy**- musito en un descuido de mi contrincante, dejándolo un poco desorientado, dándome la oportunidad de escapar._

_El único lugar que se me ocurrió para ocultarme fue mi cuarto, pero se que él sabe que estoy ahí, solo espero preparada a que abra la puerta. Escucho sus pasos acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente levanto la varita preparada para hechizarlo... la puerta se abre y_

_**-expelliarmus**- dije haciéndolo perder su varita... pero la capucha que le cubría la cara cayo hacia atrás, haciendo que pudiera ver quien era... no puedo creerlo... es... es..._

_**-... Dean...**-susurro mirándolo con los ojos completamente abierto_

_**-Oh al menos me recuerda**s- dijo- **es un honor que Ginerva Weasley me recuerde... o mejor dicho Ginerva Potter-** dijo con asco el apellido de mi esposo haciendo que mi sangre hirviera, pero estaba tan impresionada que no me podia mover, no se en que momento tomo su varita, pero la puso en frente mio y dijo- **Sectumsempra**_

_Siento como, en todas partes de mi cuerpo, se abre pequeños cortes; haciendo correr un liquido color carmín, mi sangre. De pronto mis pierna no puede aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer pesadamente contra el frío suelo... comienzo a ver todo borroso pero ya no siento dolor solo cansancio y sueño, pero antes de caer rendida... escucho la voz de Dean, a lo lejos, diciéndome_

_esta es mi venganza por haberme dejado por alguien como él- supongo que se refiere a Harry- quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí por no tenerte... ya que si yo no te puedo tener, él tampoco merece tenerte a tí..._

_...¿donde estoy?... ¿que es este lugar? Me siento extrañamente en paz. No hay nada a mi alrededor solo una blancura que me hace sentir cálida... me doy la vuelta para ver si ahí algo mas y me encuentro con.._

_-**¡Fred!**- grito asustada_

_-**Oye hermanita no tienes que gritar-** me dijo riéndose, pero como era posible el había muerto hace ya mas de 7 año_

_**-Eso significa que... estoy muerta**- susurre pero él me escucho y paro de reir_

_-**Acaso ¿ no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió?**-Que fue lo que me ocurrió... oh ya recuerdo... entonces Dean... no, esto no puede estar pasando- bueno hermanita vamos, nos están esperando- musito dándose la vuelta, comenzando a andar. Cuando fui a seguirle, escuche una voz que para mi era inconfundible, era la voz de Harry..._

_... Ginny, te necesito, te amo demasiado no puedo vivir si tu no estas aquí brindándome la alegría de levantarme todos los día y saber que hay una razón de existir.- me dices desesperado, pero yo no puedo hacer nada... nada- Tu eras, eres y seras siempre mi motivo de vivir, por eso quiero que regreses, que vengas a buscarme para que me lleves al lugar donde te encuestas. Para volver a esta juntos, como debería ser, para que nuestro amor se vuelva infinito y eterno...- quisiera que fuese así, no quiero dejarte pero ya no ahí vuelta atrás ... y con un suspiro, digo al vacío, con la esperanza de que mis palabras llegue hasta a ti:_

_**- Por el momento no puedo regresar a ti, corazón... pero estaré esperando, ansiosa el día en que nuestras almas vuelva a encontrarse, para disfrutar juntas de la dulce eternidad. **_

* * *

_gracias por leer dejen comentarios_

_hikari_


End file.
